As the Curtain Falls
by tawnyeyes10
Summary: A collection of Murtagh x Eragon one-shots much like 'The Unlikely Hero' series. No#3: Storming. Eragon's having a hard life, what with university, a crazy best friend, a crazy good friend, a brute of a best friend's boyfriend and an extremely attractive man living in the apartment across that hall.
1. Surda's Next Top Model

**Surda's Next Top Model**

Summary: Eragon's friends are tired of him complaining that he doesn't have a job and send in his application to Surda's next top male model and he gets accepted. He thinks its fun until other contestant Murtagh starts harassing him. It's only annoying until he realises he likes the attention.

A/N- Anyone who has read all the Eragon books as I have and despaired over the movie know that Eragon has brown hair and brown eyes but still in my head I've combined a bit of the movie and a bit of the book. A brown haired, blue-eyed Eragon. You'll have your own pictures of him in your head, so what I say shouldn't matter anyway. Eye colour has not been specified, I think.

Also OOC warning, but come on its still pretty good.

A thank you goes out to Darling Lizzie.

0

Eragon knew Saphira was waiting to take his order but at this moment he just wanted to sulk. The café was buzzing with activity, thanks to it being a Saturday and an afternoon and he really had no right to be holding everyone else up, but it had happened again.

"Era'? I'm waiting," Saphira said, flicking her blonde and blue striped hair over her shoulder. Eragon made a non-committal noise and buried his head deeper in his arms. Saphira sighed and sat down across from her depressed friend. She carded her hands through his soft, brown hair and then gripped it tight and pulled his head out of his arms.

"OW! Saphira!"

Saphira glared at him, her sapphire eyes sparking dangerously. "Now you listen hear, Eragon Rider, I'm sick and tired of you showing up here day after day with that 'it happened again' look on your face. Now, what is wrong?"

Eragon slumped back in his chair. "It happened again."

Saphira's face softened. "It's okay, Nasuada and I have a solution. With your looks it'll be a breeze."

She pushed an application across the table and Eragon snatched it up, his eyes skimmed over the sheet before he dropped it like it burned him.

"No! No! No! Really? You thought that…No! I will never!"

Saphira sighed again and got up. "I'm going back to work. Please, consider applying."

Eragon whined and grabbed his bag; there was no way he was applying for Surda's Next Top Model.

0

Murtagh didn't like the look on his best friend's face. Thorn's wine coloured eyes glinted mercilessly in the bright light of his apartment. Thorn leant on the kitchen bench across from Murtagh and grinned widely.

"Murtagh?"

Murtagh glanced up from the book he was flipping through. "Yeah?"

"You need to put this behind you. Do something," Thorn said, but Murtagh continued flipping through the pages as though he was talking about the weather not his lack of activity.

"Hey, does this go by first or last names?"

Thorn reached over and plucked the book from Murtagh's hands. He tossed it somewhere over his shoulder.

"You. Pay attention. Now. This is for you. Mail it!"

An application fluttered into Murtagh's hands and he blinked when he saw what Thorn had filled in for him.

"Surda's Next Top Model? Really? And I'm twenty-two, not twenty-three."

"Yeah, I know. But I thought it would distract you long enough to explain my plan, which it has, so now I shall."

"What is you plan, almighty Thorn?" Murtagh asked sarcastically.

"You apply."

Murtagh clapped and scowled at Thorn. "Bravo, Thorn. You are a classic genius my friend, but for fuck's sake tell me why I should actually apply for this stupid show?"

Thorn smirked and leant towards his friend. "Well, you're very pretty, Murtagh."

Murtagh stepped back with an exaggerated gasp. "Men are not called pretty, Thorn."

Thorn laughed. "The man you're into is," he said, with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Murtagh's mood immediately changed. "Why did you bring him up?"

"Ah, this is the good part. I was talking to Saphira earlier –"

"Really what did she say? Has he got a new boyfriend?"

"– No, and you're really desperate. But she's got much the same plan for him and that, my friend, is why you are applying. Also Arya's doing some of the photography since her mum's on the show."

"Oh, I take it back. You are actually a genius," Murtagh said.

"Yeah, I already know that. Now, go get 'em tiger."

"Never call me tiger."

0

Eragon was cuddled up in his extremely warm bed, trying to further sink into the warm and dark abyss of sleep. Only having a best friend like Saphira meant that would never happen.

"Eragon, it's time to greet the day. You need to pack."

Eragon grunted and rolled over.

"Get Up!" Saphira heaved him off the bed and Eragon hit his bedroom floor with a 'thump'.

"Wha– You said pack? Why did you say pack?" Eragon asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Saphira grinned. "Because you're going to be a model," she sang.

"I'm going to be a WHAT!"

Saphira tugged Eragon into the bathroom and threw some clothes at him.

"Nasuada sent in an application for SNTM for you, since she has some connections in the industry and you were accepted for an audition. Now, you have to put on those clothes and knock 'em dead…after you have a shower."

Eragon opened the bathroom door five minutes later. He'd put on the clothes she'd given him.

"I know I say this every time I dress you but damn–boy, you look hot."

Saphira had brought him a pair of purple skinny jeans, black converse, a black singlet and an open purple button-up.

"I hate you," Eragon said, scowling at his friend.

"I know, but you'll get paid if you make it. After all you'll be a model –Oh! You and Nasuada could be in photo shoots together!"

"I swear I'll die before then," Eragon said, and Saphira laughed and her eyes twinkled merrily.

"No, you won't."

0

"Welcome Contestants to Surda's Next Top Model. I'm Nasuada Queen and I'm here to guide you young models as you take your journey on this show. I will also be judging your progress with my fellow experts Brom Teller, Islanzadí, Vanir and Orrin Surda. Now, you'll be taken to the house you will be staying in for the duration of your time on this show."

0

Eragon was unpacking when he first encountered his roommate. He was vaguely familiar but Eragon couldn't remember where he'd seen him before. He was taller than Eragon, much to his dismay, with dark brown hair that hung over his clear grey eyes.

"Eragon, right?" he asked, smirking a little.

Eragon smiled at his roommate. "Yeah, that's me," he said and held out his hand to shake.

His roommate stepped forward. "Murtagh," he offered, grasping Eragon's hand.

"So, why are you here?" Murtagh asked, dumping his bag on his bed and unpacking also.

"My friend's volunteered me without my permission," Eragon responded with a scowl.

"Ah, same here. My best friend coerced me, somehow."

Eragon laughed. "Yeah, best friends must be granted special power to completely fuck with us."

Eragon and Murtagh chatted amiably as they finished unpacking. Eragon made to leave and check out the rest of the house but was stopped by Murtagh's wolfish grin. He got comfy on his bed and crossed his booted feet.

"I've been looking for someone to help me christen this bed, you willing?"

Eragon stopped dumbstruck. "You know all that nice talking we just did?" he gestured to both of them and continued, "Ruined."

Murtagh had no choice but to watch as the love of his life left.

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

**You're an idiot!**

"How do you always know these things?"

0

"Today you're challenge is to show us what you've learnt about being a photographer and you will be paired up with another contestant to photograph and the best photographer and the best model shot will both win immunity. Good Luck."

0

"I can't believe I'm paired with you. It's bad enough I have to sleep in the same room as you," Eragon said from his position, which was lying on the large dining room table in the SNTM house.

"Just smile for the camera, honey," Murtagh said, from the landing overlooking the dining room, "Actually don't. Look all lost and broken, the same look you had when I kicked you out of my bed last night."

"I will bang your head into a wall," Eragon retorted, glaring at his partner.

Murtagh smirked and took a picture. "Is that the only part of me you want to bang?" He took a look at the picture and grinned. "Nice one, babe. I think I'll keep this one for myself, you are adorable when you glare."

"Is it my turn yet?" Eragon asked and Murtagh appeared at the bottom of the stairs and tossed the camera at him.

"Go ahead, do you want some help getting off the table?"

"Appreciated."

Murtagh grasped Eragon's wrist and pulled him up, into a sitting position and then helped him off the table. Eragon patted Murtagh's shoulder once his feet reached the ground again.

"See, you can be decent."

"I can be and do many th–"

Eragon glared at Murtagh. "Don't finish that sentence!"

Murtagh just grinned.

0

"Hey Saph'," Eragon spoke as his scary best friend picked up the phone.

"Eragon? How's the show? Well, you know the stuff I don't get to watch and Nasuada and Arya don't fill me in on. So how's Murtagh? Don't lie to me; I could see the chemistry between you even through a TV. Ooh, is he in the room?"

"The show is painful and I hate you. Murtagh is a horny bastard. Yes."

"Can I talk to him?"

"You want to talk him? Really? As in really?"

"Yes, put him on."

Eragon handed the phone to Murtagh.

"Who is this?"

"Hi there, tiger."

"Tell you're boyfriend I hate him," Murtagh said and Saphira giggled.

"So, how's my little darling going?" Saphira asked.

"Oh, it's great with him being all snippy and everything," Murtagh answered, looking meaningfully at Eragon, who busied himself sorting out his outfit for that night.

"You brought it on yourself, if only you kept those comments in your pants."

"But if I don't let them out then there's no room for you in there."

"Don't!" Eragon shouted, throwing a pair of pants at Murtagh's face.

He picked them up and studied them. "Hey Saphira, did you know that Eragon actually owns jeans that are not skinny-leg and happen to be two sizes too big. Tell me, lady hips are you planning on getting pregnant anytime soon because otherwise these pants are just sad."

"There my cousin's. I'm pretty sure they're a hidden camera in there somewhere," Eragon answered for Saphira, getting a small eye-twitch.

"Right," Murtagh said, "Saphira, who is Eragon's cousin? And why does A) Eragon have his jeans and B) why's there a hidden camera in his pants?"

Saphira laughed. "You've never met Roran at Varden High? Oh, right! You were to busy stalking Eragon. Yeah, Roran Garrowson is Eragon's extremely over-protective cousin."

Murtagh grimaced, once again checking-out Eragon's ass, weighing the options in his mind. "How over protective are we talking? Hurt him and I'll cut out your spleen or you'll wash up on beach after being thrown off a boat–over protective?"

Eragon looked up from folding the jeans and stuffing them back in his drawers. "The second one, definitely. Oh and his fiancée owns a boat too. Actually can I have my phone back, I think I'll call him and arrange a meeting for you two."

Murtagh made sure to pull the phone far away from Eragon. "Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah, No! You see I'm very handsome, Eragon, and I know you've noticed. I can't have your cousin ruining that. Now, let me finish my conversation with Saphira."

Eragon grumbled and started changing into his clothes for that night.

Murtagh felt his eyes wandering over his younger roommate. "Saphira, he's getting changed," he whispered into the phone.

Saphira laughed, "Oh, this is great. Does he still have that flower shaped birthmark on his hip and the scar on his side? I think that scar will be there forever and damn, is it not sexy?"

"You are not helping," Murtagh growled into the phone.

"What colour boxers is he wearing?"

"You are the devil."

0

"The winners of this challenge are Eragon for his excellent photography and Murtagh for his excellent model shot. They have both been granted immunity and are both safe. Will Trianna and Elva, please step forward."

Eragon was sad to see Elva called up to face Nasuada; she was a very beautiful girl. The problem was her attitude did tend to discourage people, but she had warmed up to Eragon and his bed.

"Trianna, you have proved agreeable to work with but you let yourself down in today's challenge and showed us your creativity is limited and that you cannot always do as asked by your employer. Elva, you are very creative and have proved that you have learnt a lot during your time here so far, however, your attitude will need to be reined in if you are to continue here. My fellow judges and I will now meet to discuss which of you will stay and which of you is leaving us tonight. Thank you."

0

Nasuada sat in the middle of the desk at the end of the catwalk in their studio. To her right was Islanzadí and Vanir. To her left were Brom and Orrin.

"Who are you thinking of sending home, Orrin?" Islanzadí asked, keen to start the discussion.

Nasuada cut in before he could respond. "I'm sad and also relieved to say that neither of these girls will be going home tonight."

"We cannot keep them both, not again. Someone must go home," Vanir protested.

Nasuada calmly continued, "Someone is going home. I was approached today and have been informed that one of our male models is ready to leave the competition and forfeits his immunity to Elva. Eragon Rider is spending his last hour here as we speak."

0

"Welcome back Contestants. The model leaving us tonight is…Eragon Rider. Elva step forward and receive his immunity. Eragon, let's review you're time with us."

"_Just smile for the camera, honey."_

"_I will bang your head into a wall."_

"_He's just lovely to work with. When he leaves companies will be clawing at each other to have him."_

"_I've never met a model who so willing to know everything about the work he's doing and who's so good at it."_

"_By the way, my boxer's are blue. Not red!"_

"_Murtagh, hand off my ass."_

"_Eragon's easy to work with, I just met him a few minutes before we started shooting and he's still made it seem fun when he was lying all over me covered in oil."_

"_Great body and great attitude. A pleasure to work with and can wear anything and nothing."_

"Now let's have our judges say their last goodbye. Islanzadí would you like to start?" Nasuada offered.

Islanzadí smiled at Eragon. "I've worked with many models during my career and Eragon you are by far on of the most hard-working and dedicated I've seen. I put you through a whole-day photo shoot and told you to pretend Fredrick was you lover and you did not complain and did your job to the fullest. You're welcome in my office, anytime."

Eragon nodded his thanks. Orrin spoke up next.

"I'll admit that I wasn't sure you could make it when you first came on the show. But you soon showed me that you had not only the looks to make it in the business, but the sharp-tongue that made sure no one gave you shit and, that everyone had fun and the dedication and talent to make your jobs successful. If Islanzadí doesn't get you first, I'd also like to work with you again."

Brom spoke next. "You have talent, kid, and looks too. Don't let that go to waste because of the annoying fly that hangs around you."

Eragon smiled and thanked him.

Vanir smirked at Eragon and said, "When you got here I thought you weren't going to last a day and it wasn't until I got to work with you that I changed my mind. You have a lot of potential and I'm sure that despite what I first thought of you, you'll make it far in this business if you choose."

Nasuada finally spoke up. "Eragon, I've been your personal friend for many years and when Saphira suggested I send in your application for the show, I knew you'd learn and achieve much while here and you have. I wish you luck in whatever you choose to do next and I wish Murtagh Morzansson that same luck in winning you heart. Until I see you next, Eragon Rider."

'_Would you believe that that's the reason I'm leaving. I'm not supposed to enjoy his company.'_

0

Eragon had left SNTM and started to work at Arya's part-time work since she was still busy with the show. Saphira had never been more annoyed with him, not just because he'd started working with her everyday at Unusual Angela's Café, but also because he'd ditched the show and therefore Murtagh.

"Eragon, Murtagh has been in love with you since High School."

Eragon looked up from the table he was cleaning. "He has?" he asked, a blush working it way across his face.

"I can't believe you didn't notice, in class he practically drooled all over his desk and he moped in all the classes that you didn't advance in because you weren't there."

"Oh."

Saphira stopped wiping down her own table and smiled at him. Eragon was more than a little scared.

"Oh my god, Eragon Rider! You liked Murtagh. You liked him and you still left. I cannot believe this."

She crossed her arms and grinned. "So, tell me all about it? When did it start? Have you been having any dreams about him? Talk to me."

Eragon knew there was no way he was getting out this.

"Around the time we did the perfume add, with the bed and the chocolate."

Saphira eyes went glassy as she remembered and her grin went a little perverted. "The one with the red sheets and Murtagh dragging chocolate down your chest. Yeah, I remember."

Eragon's blush deepened. "And it didn't help that Elva had fallen asleep in my bed, so I had to share with him."

"Oh, little one. I feel for you and can only advise you to tell him how you feel."

"How? He's still on the show. I'm not going near that place again for a long time."

Saphira laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "You mean until you need more money than this place can provide."

"You are correct."

0

Thorn was surprised to say the least when Murtagh showed up on his doorstep not a week after Eragon had left the show and that he was in a rush and wanted to talk to Saphira.

"So I'm your best friend and I get nothing and yet my girlfriend gets a whole conversation, why?"

Murtagh shrugged and said, "It more like she gets five words and then another three and then maybe, depending on her answer to the second, another two."

"Really, what are they?"

Murtagh used his fingers to demonstrate the number of words as he spoke.

"I'm here to see Eragon. Where is he?"

"He's working the late shift at the café and then packing up and by the way it is adorable that you look through the high school yearbook for Eragon, it's last names by the way," Saphira answered.

Murtagh continued to count of words on his fingers. "Thank you."

He left in the same rush he'd arrived in.

'_That sir, is a man who is really desperate.'_

0

Eragon was biding the last of his customers goodbye when it started raining. He prayed that it would stop before he left because Saphira, his usual ride home, had the night off which meant he was walking home.

He was stacking chairs when a man rushed in, hair sprinkled with rain and looking more than a little distracted.

"Sorry Sir, we're closed."

The man stalked towards him, tilted his head up and…kissed him.

Eragon stood frozen while his brain spluttered, let out a hiss of steam and died. His body, however, received the message his brain had died in the middle of reading and was thoroughly enjoying itself in pushing himself closer to the man and kissing him back.

"Oh my god…" Eragon breathed, a blush heating his face in embarrassment.

"Please, just call me Murtagh."

Eragon glared at his grey-eyed compatriot. "You are asking me to slap you."

Murtagh leaned in closely and whispered, "Actually I'm asking you to kiss me."

Eragon smiled and melded their lips together once again. Murtagh smiled too, he'd just never admit it. He wasn't worried though, Eragon would keep his secret.

0

You are correct, sir, in thinking that this one shot has ended. Your coats and hats are being collected as we speak and will be handed back to you as you leave the manor, good night.

Reviews would be lovely.

This is posted on my birthday, which makes this all the more special.

Hope you liked it.


	2. Don't Ever Grow Up

**Don't Ever Grow Up**

Summary: Murtagh was happy being an only child. Then his mother comes home with his baby brother and everything about the life that Murtagh loves changes. Destruction never looked so cute.

A/N- Once again slight OOC but this time there is no relationship between Murtagh and Eragon outside of family. In case you didn't get that from the summary.

0

Murtagh glanced up from his homework when he heard his mother's voice float up the hall from the kitchen. He pushed his chair back and stood, stretching his arms above his head. He crept along the hall as quietly as he could, which was a fair effort as he was sixteen and very lanky. His mother's voice grew steadily louder as he got nearer to the kitchen, until he could make out her words with almost perfect clarity.

"…I'm not sure if I should bring him home yet or not? I mean Murtagh is already sixteen, maybe he's too old to accept Eragon?"

'Eragon, must be a new boyfriend,' Murtagh thought, an ugly sneer appearing on his face at the idea. He banished the thought, although the sneer remained on his face, and resumed listening in on his mother's conversation.

"…Anyway, I'm glad I am able to give him the life he deserves. Still, until he and Murtagh meet I can't be sure I'm doing the right thing…"

Selena quietened as she listened to the reply and then smiled softly.

"You're right, thanks so much Arya."

Selena hung up, leaving Murtagh curious as to why his mother saw fit to call his aunty about her new boyfriend. With a careless shrug he entered the kitchen and leaned on one of the counters. Selena busied herself making dinner, not noticing her eldest sons entrance into the kitchen. She turned to grab a tea towel from the draw under the counter and stifled a shriek.

"Murtagh! I swear I must have some werecat ancestor because people should not move as silently as you do," she exclaimed and pressed hand to her heart.

"Sorry, it's habitual."

Selena smiled and kissed her son's forehead. "It's fine. Although it might be an idea to buy you a bell or something," she joked and went back to making dinner.

Murtagh smiled and helped his mother finish dinner. When he returned to his room, he finished his homework and went to bed. With a tired sigh he squashed the foreboding feeling that was curling in his stomach. There was no reason that tomorrow would be any different from today or any other day.

0

Murtagh hadn't been able to shake the ominous feeling that had taken up residence in his gut, ever since the night before. He dropped his pen and watched it roll over to the edge of the desk and stop. He couldn't concentrate on his homework or on the book he was trying to read or on his TV, which was throwing coloured light lines on his bed.

He heard the door open and his mother talking to someone.

"Murtagh!" She called.

He left the confines of his room and met his mother in living room. She had bags and toys haphazardly placed on the couches and coffee table and she was paced back and forth, bouncing a lump of cloth with arms and legs in her arms.

When Murtagh appeared she stopped pacing, she opened her mouth to speak but a piercing wail interrupted her. She bounced the lump softly but the wailing continued. Selena beckoned him over and placed the lump in his arms.

"Murtagh, this is your little brother Eragon. Take care of him for a little while and I'll grab the rest of his things and set up his room."

Murtagh nodded and looked down at the toddler he held. The boy had quietened down and was looking at him with watery blue eyes. He had light brown hair that curled over his forehead and under his ears.

"So you're definitely not a boyfriend," Murtagh told the little boy and jiggled him a bit in his arms. The boy giggled and snuggled into his arms, ducking his head shyly as Murtagh held the boy's gaze.

"You are cute, I'll give you that," Murtagh smiled and started giving the toddler a tour of the house. He took Eragon to the kitchen and checked on dinner, making sure to keep the curious child away from anything hot or sharp.

Murtagh was absent-mindedly stirring the stew in the pot and every once in a while lightly jiggling the small boy he was holding against his waist. Murtagh couldn't comprehend that the child his mother just gave him was actually his brother, where were the similarities between them? And when had his mother found the time to get pregnant and deliver a child with him still in the house?

He was roused from his thoughts at an insistent tugging at his sleeve. He looked down and watched as Eragon pointed out the window at the garden and met his eyes for less than second before he ducked his head against Murtagh's shoulder and began chewing on his shirt.

"You want to go into the garden?" Murtagh asked the boy, ignoring the drool that was slowly creating a wet patch on front of his shirt.

"Pretty flowers," Eragon cooed, his hands reached out for the window and barely missed the heated pot of stew –which was thanks to Murtagh's hurried manoeuvring – and Murtagh struggled to bring the boy away from heated kitchen equipment as Eragon's upper body tried to pull way from Murtagh and closer to the window. Murtagh carried the boy out of the kitchen and through the backdoor, into the garden. Eragon squirmed out of his arms and ran towards the nearest flower. He came back carrying a small daisy, a dazzling smile on his face. He stopped when he got to Murtagh and looked around in confusion.

"Where's mummy?" Eragon asked, staring up at Murtagh with a heartbroken look. His blue eyes clouded over with tears and they started to run down his cheeks, while his pouty, plump lips trembled with the prelude to uncontrollable wailing.

"Oh no!" Murtagh said and swept Eragon up just as the dam broke and Eragon began sobbing. Murtagh rushed back into the house, trying with little success to comfort his little brother. He tried softly bouncing the boy and pacing up and down like his mother did before.

"Murtagh? Is Eragon okay?" Selena asked, hurrying to stop what she was previously doing. She hastily put the plates she was filling down on the kitchen counters.

"I don't know what to do, he won't stop crying," Murtagh said, and was relieved when his mother took the child off him. She repeated the same actions from before, pacing and bouncing.

"Shhh, it's okay, baby."

Eragon slowly stopped crying and began hiccupping as he clamed down.

"Come on, baby, let's have some dinner."

Selena turned to Murtagh with a tired smile on her face. "Murtagh, would you mind carrying the plates? It's been a while since I've had to take care of a little one and I forgot that it's a lot of work."

Murtagh nodded and carried the plates into the dining room. He and Selena were eating stew and Eragon was eating apple slices.

"Oh, and Murtagh, I'll wash your shirt later. He does it 'cause he's shy, but he likes you," Selena told him, smiling at Eragon.

Murtagh looked up from his dinner. "I doubt it."

Eragon finished his apple slices and Selena picked him up. "If he didn't like you, he would've squirmed away until you dropped him and then ran away to hide in a closet."

She left the room with Eragon and left Murtagh to clean up. Murtagh went back to room, looked at his homework and collapsed on his bed. He'd do it later.

0

"You are adorable, much more than Murtagh was at your age."

"Saphira, you're meant to be helping me babysit, not torturing the poor kid," Murtagh said, pulling Eragon out of Saphira's arms and holding him against his waist. Saphira laughed and kissed Eragon's cheek, making him giggle and hide his head.

"Yeah, you're going to have a fun life with a brother like Murtagh, protective and possessive. I don't envy you, little one."

Saphira bustled into the kitchen and begun cutting up apples and pears for Eragon's lunch. Murtagh followed, smiling softly as Eragon giggled and tried to grab at Murtagh's hair.

"Must be fun babysitting your new baby brother on a Saturday," Saphira commented.

"It's not so bad," Murtagh murmured, looking at the top of Eragon's head to avoid seeing Saphira's smirking visage complete with twinkling blue eyes.

"Alright, lunch time, baby brother," Murtagh spoke, ignoring Saphira, and set Eragon down on one of the counters. Saphira brought over his food.

"So what's the story? You didn't have a brother two weeks ago, although I wish you did, he's so cute."

"If you don't stop soon Thorn's gonna get jealous," Murtagh commented, pulling out ingredients for their lunch.

Saphira laughed and replied, "I'm not worried. Thorn would love the little one too. Although, Era' might be a little scared of Thorn."

"Era'?"

"Yeah, now story time."

Murtagh rolled his eyes. "Mum said his dad didn't want him anymore. Back when she was married to my father, she went on a business trip with a close friend and colleague and they were away for fifteen months and she came back a bit distant and her colleague came back with their child. He raised Eragon for the first two years and on Eragon's third birthday contacted my mother and then she came home with him last week. And that is all I know."

"And the pears?"

"Pears?" Murtagh asked, confused.

Saphira gestured to Eragon, who had finished the apple and left the pear untouched.

Murtagh smiled softly and cleaned his brother hands and face of apple juice.

"He's going through a phase. He only eats apples," Murtagh explained, picking Eragon up off the bench and set him on the ground, where he ran off into the living room.

Saphira accepted a cup of tea and smirked at how Murtagh altered his stance and position so he could lean on the bench and still hear Eragon clearly in the other room.

"So he eats apples for breakfast, lunch and dinner? Must be very boring," Saphira remarked as personal distaste coloured her tone.

Murtagh shrugged and sipped his tea. "He had apple-pie for breakfast this morning."

Saphira scowled at Murtagh. "You fed you're little brother apple-pie, for _breakfast_?"

Murtagh nodded.

"The world is lucky that you're not a parent," Saphira said with a smile.

Murtagh was about to retort when they heard a crashing in the next room.

"Eragon?" Murtagh called, dumping his tea and running into the next room. He found Eragon lying dazedly on the ground with a small cut on his forehead. Murtagh whisked the boy off the ground and went back into the kitchen. He handed Eragon to Saphira and made to grab the band-aids out of the first-aid box.

"Eragon?"

The boy looked up at Murtagh.

"Please be more careful when playing, the corners and walls aren't going to move just because they're in you're way."

"Okay 'tag. Play careful."

"Alright. Now, Saphira's going to play with you and I'll start dinner."

0

Selena was rushing around, packing lunches and snacks into a bag and other bits and pieces that probably didn't need to be taken with them but might be useful just in case. Murtagh was busy getting Eragon to co-operate in getting dressed and ready for the day, only Eragon did not like surprises and was endeavouring to be as difficult as he could.

"Where we going?" Eragon asked again, frowning petulantly at being kept in the dark.

"You'll see when you get there," Murtagh replied tiredly. He was starting to get frustrated with Eragon's inability to let this go. He was trying to keep in mind that Eragon was just a kid and probably didn't know any better, however the constant repeat the kid was on was making that very hard.

"But 'Tag, I want to 'no."

Murtagh's closed his eyes and tried to control his temper.

"Well, you don't get to. Now let's go, mother's waiting," Murtagh snapped at his younger brother. He immediately regretted it when his brother bowed his head and shuffled out of the room.

"Era'! I didn't mean it, I–"

"You didn't mean what?" Selena asked, meeting him in the doorway, her hand entwined with Eragon's.

Murtagh avoided her gaze. "Nothing, mother. Are we ready to go?"

Selena nodded and smiled at her two sons. "Let's go."

0

Eragon was silent throughout the trip. He didn't ask where they were going or when they'd get there. He just sat across from his brother in the ar and played with a fluffy dog toy.

"Alright, we're here," Selena said, while she parked the car and smiled in the rear-view mirror at the two.

Eragon climbed out of the car slowly and eagerly grabbed Selena's waiting hand.

"What's a zo–oh?" Eragon asked, looking up at Selena curiously.

"It's pronounced zoo, sweetie, and it's a place where you can visit lots of animals," Selena exclaimed.

Selena paid for their entry and they began to walk down one of the paths shown on the maps.

"Okay so currently we're heading toward the tiger enclosure," Selena told her companions, happily swinging her and Eragon's hands.

"So, is a zoo where daddy belongs then? A place to see animals," Eragon asked, a frown on his face.

Murtagh's head whipped over to look at his mother, who was trying to ignore the comment. Selena let Eragon's hand go and he ran towards the tiger enclosure.

"Mother? Mother? MUM!"

Selena jerked a bit and turned to him. "Yes, darling?"

"What was that? That stuff he just said, about his dad, what did he mean?"

Selena lightly touched her eldest sons arm, stopping him from speaking.

"This is supposed to be a good day for Eragon, with his family. I'm begging you Murtagh, let this go for one day."

Murtagh watched Eragon as he ran from one enclosure to the next; fascinated by the animals he was seeing.

"Fine, for one day but then I expect you to tell me what he meant," Murtagh relinquished

Selena nodded. "I'm going back to café out the front, when you two are done come and find me."

Murtagh nodded and went to catch up with his little brother.

Eragon was staring at the monkey enclosure, when he felt a pair of familiar arms lift him off the ground. He giggled and Murtagh smiled, slowly putting his brother back on the ground.

"So, you like monkeys?"

Eragon shook his head, lips turning down a little. "Not really. You like screeching at me?"

Murtagh ruffled his brother's hair. "Not really."

Eragon smiled at Murtagh and they kept walking, Murtagh holding Eragon's hand in his. Then Murtagh stopped.

"Screeching?" He clarified, looking absolutely appalled at the thought.

Eragon nodded and smiled at his elder brother.

"Like a bird," he said, with a cheeky twinkle in his eyes.

Murtagh put on a show of huffing and scowling for his brother but in his mind he was wondering about Eragon's life before he came to live with them. Eragon had a few quirks that other children didn't have. One minute he was relying on Selena and the next he wanted nothing to do with both of them. Thorn scared him into hiding in Murtagh's closet for an hour before Saphira fished him out, at which point he made a cheeky comment about Thorn's size and likeness to a dragon and then a more docile comment about a friend of his father's. The way Eragon talked about his father, it wasn't exactly normal and Murtagh could tell that there was more to the story his mother had originally told.

Murtagh spotted yet another snack area, complete with ice-cream kiosk. His eyes flitted between the kiosk and his younger brother.

'I wonder if they have apple ice-cream?' Murtagh thought, squinting to see the menu.

"Hey Era', fancy some ice-cream? It's not exactly cool today," Murtagh offered, pointing the kiosk out to the child.

Eragon hook his head. "I've had some. A nice man gave it to me. I was waiting for you and mum to catch up."

Murtagh squatted down to his brother's level and fixed him with a stern look.

"Eragon, you should know not to _talk_ to strangers, let alone accept food from them. Who was this man? What did he look like?"

"He's over there," Eragon said; pointing at a man with fiery red hair and cold, maroon eyes. Murtagh picked Eragon up and walked in hurried strides towards the man.

The man smiled a pointy smile when he saw them approaching. "Ah, hello again, Eragon and friend."

"You told him you're name? Eragon, he's a stranger," Murtagh hissed to his brother.

Murtagh glared at the other man, who simply smiled and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Listen up, I don't know who you are but people don't just give little boys ice-cream for no reason and they definitely don't when they look as creepy as you, never come near my brother again," Murtagh threatened, but the man just smiled wider.

"I am Durza and I am definitely not _people_. Eragon's father will so pleased to know his son is being taken care of," he purred at them.

"Dad's never pleased," Eragon muttered, loud enough for them both to hear.

"He would be upset to hear you speak of him that way, boy," Durza hissed and Eragon stuck his tongue out.

"Good day to you," Durza said and left the two alone.

Murtagh put his brother down and they continued on a– by now ruined– tour of the zoo. They were going past the lion enclosure, close to the exit and café where Selena was waiting, when Eragon stopped dead. Murtagh glanced at his brother worriedly.

"Eragon?"

"Um, 'Tag? I don't feel well," Eragon said, a slight panicked look on his face. He took one more step before he threw up on the pavement.

Murtagh knelt and rubbed his brother's back. He fished around in pockets and luckily he found some tissues.

'If that creep added something to Eragon's food, I'm going to kill him,' Murtagh thought as he wiped Eragon's mouth and hurried away from the scene.

Murtagh only felt marginally guilty about leaving the vomit there without any notification about it, but he reasoned that at his age he wasn't required to deal with it. He carried Eragon to the café where Selena was waiting for them.

"Mother," Murtagh called, and Selena looked up from the magazine she was reading, "It's time to go home. Eragon was sick less than a minute ago."

Selena placed the magazine down and together they left. Murtagh only relinquished his hold on Eragon one they were in car and he made sure to sit next to him, checking him over repeatedly. Eragon feel asleep despite his brother's constant gaze on him. He fell asleep leaning into Murtagh.

0

Murtagh was only too happy to collapse into bed that night. Taking care of his younger brother was hard and extremely tiring; yet there was nothing he'd currently rather do– aside from sleep. But sleep was currently elusive as thoughts continued to crowd Murtagh's mind, mainly on the subject of Eragon's father. From Eragon's vague mentions of the man to the company he kept, all Murtagh could assume about the person who had previously taken car of– and possibly scarred- his younger brother was that the man was –by no better definition than the one Eragon gave– bad.

Eragon's father was a bad man, in the simplest terms, and Murtagh was not at all comfortable with the idea of Eragon spending even a day with his father and his associates, let alone two years, but then Murtagh wasn't really comfortable with Eragon spending time with anyone who he hadn't personally known for some time.

Eventually, even though he was still worried for his brother and even more curious about Eragon's father, Murtagh succumbed to sleep. It was sweet relief when the heavy fog that accompanied the drift into unconsciousness had drifted over his mind.

"...'ag…'Tag…"

The darkness of sleep lifted slightly as Murtagh felt a distant tugging on his shirt. Groggily, Murtagh sat up in bed and tried to focus enough to see through the darkness and figure out what woke him. There was a beam of light from the hallway piercing the floor of his bedroom and there was small blob of darkness hovering next to his bed. Well, he knew what woke him.

"Eragon? What are you doing? Is everything okay?" Murtagh asked, now able to make out his brother's features in the darkness.

Eragon looked down at Murtagh's covers, or at least in the darkness that's what Murtagh assumed he was looking at.

"I had a nightmare," Eragon mumbled.

Murtagh pulled Eragon up to join him on the bed. "Do you wanna' talk about it?"

Eragon shook his head. "I don't wanna' be alone. Darkness is Daddy's friend."

Murtagh filed that comment away for the interrogation with his mother.

"Guess you'll be staying with me," he said, and pulled the covers away, to let Eragon wiggle his way underneath them.

Murtagh wrapped his arms around Eragon and drifted back to sleep.

0

"I want to see Eragon!"

Murtagh woke, as the sudden angry shout echoed into his room form the hallway. He checked on Eragon but he was no longer curled next to him. He darted out of bed and crept down the hallway.

"You're not allowed to see him. Go home, Brom!" Selena yelled back.

Murtagh entered the kitchen to find Eragon cowering behind the island counter. Tears were spilling down Eragon's cheeks and he was chewing on his sleeve to stifle his sobs. Murtagh hurried over and tried to the sooth the boy's fears. Big, blue eyes gazed up at him as terror clouded his stare.

"Dad's here," he whispered.

Murtagh shushed him and carried him out the back to the garden. He tried pacing and jiggling and shushing, but nothing worked. The voices grew louder as the pair moved to the kitchen. Murtagh repressed the urge to swear as the pair glanced out the window and the man pushed past his mother to get to the garden.

The man glared at Murtagh and Eragon whimpered and clung to Murtagh.

"Give me back my son," The man said, holding out his arms.

"You were named an unfit parent, you don't get to call him your son!" Selena yelled.

"Stay outta' this, woman! You should be lucky I never hit him!"

Murtagh put Eragon down, who clung to his pant leg. "Don't speak to my mother and my brother that way!"

"I'll speak to your mother however I want and I dare you to stop me," Brom threatened and took a step closer to Eragon and Murtagh.

Eragon's hold loosened and he ran away from the scene. Brom made to go after him but Murtagh pinned him to the side of the house, while Selena ran after him. She appeared two minutes later with a furious look adorning her features.

"You!" She yelled, pointing at Brom, "Get out of my house now and make sure I never see you again!"

Murtagh let Brom go and with slight hesitation he left. Selena collapsed into a lawn chair and pressed a hand to her heart.

"Mum, where's Eragon?"

Selena broke down. "I don't know. The gate was open and he was gone. We have a park, a mall, the beach and millions of roads ands alleyways, he could be anywhere."

"Calm down, mum. I'll call people and we'll start looking for him. He can't have gone far."

Selena composed herself and nodded. "Okay, let's get my baby back."

0

Eragon was lost, he was in a big place with lots of people and his mother and Murtagh weren't here. He choked on another sob and considered getting off the bench and wandering around again, hoping to see a familiar face, but the possibility that he might run into his dad told him to stay put.

Where was his family? Maybe because he ran they decided that they couldn't be bothered looking after him anymore. When he was living with his dad he couldn't run away because his dad told him that if he did he'd lock the door and Eragon would have to sleep outside. Eragon was scared that maybe his mother would do the same thing.

"Hey look, you guys. A little baby's lost his way," a mean voice jeered.

Eragon sniffled and looked up. A big group of large boys were standing in a loose semi-circle around his bench.

"Come on, man, his family's probably looking for him. Let's leave him alone," a nicer voice said to the original.

"Until his family comes and gets him, I say we keep him company," the original said with a sneer in the nice ones direction.

"So baby," the original placed a heavy hand on his head, "Would you like any ice-cream?"

Eragon briefly thought about kicking the boy but didn't, it never went down well with his father. He shook his head and looked at his feet.

"Don't talk to strangers."

"What did you say, baby?" The original asked, leaning in closer.

Eragon remained silent. The boy swept him off the bench and into his arms and start throwing him into the air and catching him. Eragon was beginning to feel that curling in his insides that he felt at the zoo. He threw-up on the mean boy. The boy dropped him in disgust but the nice one caught him before he hurt himself.

"ERAGON!" A feminine voice called and large hands plucked him from the nice ones arms and cradled him gently.

Saphira patted him on the head and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Good boy, Eragon," she congratulated, glaring at the leader of the group.

"What's your name?"

Saphira spat the question at the leader, who stepped back defensively before collecting himself.

"Vanir," he pronounced with arrogance.

Saphira's glare increased at the show of bravado. "Vanir. Well then, Vanir, if you don't want an interesting talk between your parents and the police because you were seen touching and playing with another person's child, I suggest you leave now and don't involve yourself with things that don't concern you again."

Saphira's poisonous look did its job and the group retreated. She turned to her boyfriend to find him holding an inconsolable Eragon. Eragon was sobbing with all his might, clinging to Thorn and simultaneously trying to wriggle away from him.

"What's wrong?" Saphira asked, concerned for her little friend.

"He wants Murtagh,' Thorn replied, trying not to drop the squirming child.

Saphira smiled and motioned for Thorn to pass Eragon to her. "Hang on just a little longer, little one. He's on his way."

It was clear to everyone's eyes that Eragon was exhausted but he refused to sleep till he saw Murtagh. It was becoming a real fight; as yet again Eragon blinked and almost forgot to open his eyes again.

"Hey baby brother."

Eragon's eyes snapped open and he gazed up at Murtagh, who was smiling softly at him.

"I think you caused enough excite to last a lifetime," Murtagh said, holding him close and laying his head on his shoulder.

"I think its time you went to sleep."

Eragon was out like a light.

Saphira cooed at his relaxed face. "He's this cute now, he'll be gorgeous when he's older and those teenage years, you'll beating guys off with sticks or other painful objects that can shatter bones."

"Please don't. I won't be ready when we get there, I can't handle it now, besides how do you know it won't be slutty girls and how do you know I won't just lock him away, it's far easier."

Saphira laughed and got a maniacal twinkle in her eyes.

"Trust me, I just know these things and you'll do whatever is best for him and locking him away isn't that and you already know that anyway, you just don't want to admit I'm right."

Murtagh huffed and whispered to the currently asleep Eragon.

"I'm gonna' make you a promise, baby brother. I will use all of my ability and brotherly wisdom to ensure that you never become like me. In return, don't leave me behind when you grow up. Do we have a deal?"

Murtagh didn't bother to believe his brother answered.

Months later when Eragon was asked to draw what was most important to him, his pre-school teacher was confused to find that he didn't draw anything but instead there was a word in the centre of the page.

DEAL

0

Thanks for reading.


	3. Storming

**Storming**

Summary: Eragon's having a hard life, what with university, a crazy best friend, a crazy good friend, a brute of a best friend's boyfriend and an extremely attractive man living in the apartment across that hall. Who most likely thinks that Eragon has been deprived of the general good luck humans are granted at birth, and this was before they were forced to live together.

0

Eragon stared in dread at the steadily leaking pipe and the chaos that was previously his apartment.

"Oh, my landlord is going to kill me!"

0

3 months before the incident…

Eragon was staring perplexedly at the obnoxiously loud digital alarm clock on the table beside his bed. It was hardly a fascinating thing, black with bright red numbers displaying the time, a couple of buttons here and there. Yet Eragon still stared at it like it was a mystery as large as the answer 42.

The reason for this being that his alarm went off at a time that Eragon considered ungodly and it always took him a few minutes after waking up to remember which button was the blessed one that turned the horrible thing off.

When the continuous ear-splitting sound was successfully silenced, Eragon walked the slow, swaying, barely-missing doors and walls walk of the newly awakened and the recently undead, and made his way to the bathroom.

Every morning, he never failed to think about how much easier it would be if he'd gotten the apartment with the ensuite. This walking across the hall business was lethal to someone as unlucky as him, anything could happen in the space between his room and the bathroom.

Another loud, unwelcome noise interrupted his shower-time. He made a wild grab for his phone, before it vibrated and sang itself onto his tiled bathroom floor, and tried to manoeuvre his body so that while his head was out of the glass door of the shower, his body was still under the showerhead. It was awkward but it kept his phone from absorbing more water than its delicate health could handle.

"Hello?"

"Hey Baby. You in the shower?"

"Saphira, you have the wrong number…again."

His best friend laughed. "I'm just joking Era', I know who I called and addressed you appropriately. Now, finish up quickly and meet for breakfast like you _promised_."

Eragon thought hard, the morning fog circulating his brain making the extra work necessary.

"That was today?"

"Yes. We have a late start today and then Thorn's picking us up after our respective classes. Now get your butt down here, Angela's Café, two blocks from Varda. Be quick!"

It wouldn't take too long to get to Angela's and since he started later today, he didn't need to be at Varda University until a more reasonable time than usual.

Eragon sighed and flew into action. He threw the cleanest pair of jeans on, shoved his head threw his chosen top, grabbed a hoodie and tried to put on a pair of black converse while holding onto the hoodie and ended up on the floor.

Switching the hoodie from arm to arm as he finished putting the rest of his shirt on, so that it covered his torso and didn't just hang around his neck. Grabbing his wallet, his keys, his phone, slipping in the bathroom while doing so and barely keeping his balance, and finally he left, or tried to.

His hoodie got caught in the door as he was leaving. He tried tugging it out, he tried walking away with half of it and hoping the rest would come free of the door and follow.

It wasn't working, so he grabbed an armful of hoodie, turned his back on the door and tugged. He stopped, still with an armful of black hoodie, when he saw his neighbour from across the hall staring at him.

Cheeks pink with embarrassment; he walked back to the door, located his keys and rescued his hoodie before fleeing the scene.

His neighbour smirked in amusement, pushing his dark hair out of his eyes and returned to his apartment.

"Every morning, there's always something."

0

Eragon's day had been uneventful since that morning. Saphira was still crazy, so was Arya, and the drive home with Thorn once again reminded him that Thorn was scary even when he was nice to you and said he considered you a friend.

Getting back to his apartment, he fished for his keys. He inserted the right one in the lock and twisted. A soft 'snapping' sound was heard and Eragon stared in dismay at half of his key, as the other half was still embedded in the lock.

He grabbed his phone and searched through his contacts. He was on good terms with a local locksmith due to the frequency of stuff like this happening.

"Hello, Oromis."

"Rider? What is it this time?"

"My key broke, inside the lock. Well, half of it anyway."

"Ah, I see. I'll be by as soon as I can."

"And that would be?"

"At least two hours."

Oromis disconnected and Eragon slumped back against his door.

Eragon sat there, playing games on his phone, for an hour. His battery was low and his Ipod was in his apartment. In a fit of quiet frustration, he began steadily banging his head on the door behind him, eyes closed so he didn't loose it and burst into tears.

"Maybe if I pass out, time will go by faster?" Eragon wondered aloud, before resuming his banging.

Footsteps approached the hallway that Eragon was seated in and stopped close-by.

"That doesn't sound like a particularly healthy idea, kid," a voice said from above.

Eragon just groaned before opening his eyes, and the pink flush from that morning returned to his cheeks. His neighbour towered over him, a small smirk on his handsome face and a twinkle in his grey eyes. His dark brown hair was dripping and clinging to face, turned black by the water. He ran a hand through it, which clumped it together out of his eyes.

Eragon watched in daze, stunned by the sudden appearance of a person and by the fact that his neighbour was talking to him.

"It's raining?" Eragon asked, still stunned.

"Yeah, for the past half-hour. How long have you been sitting here?"

"An hour. You've never talked to me before, you always just stare."

"Call it a habit. Would like to come in?" He gestured to his door.

Eragon nodded, a bit unsurely, and pushed himself off the floor.

His neighbour opened the door and walked inside, while Eragon followed dumbly. He looked around the apartment to occupy himself so his bad luck didn't kick in and he accidently torched the guy's place or something equally ridiculous that only happened to him.

It was the same set up as his, with the lounge room and the balcony facing the street outside and the kitchenette attached the lounge room with a marble counter separating the two. The bedroom and bathroom were down a hall, which was to the right. There wasn't any mess on the floor, there were a few books and magazines on the coffee the table, the TV was on some cartoon channel, the kitchen was clean, unlike Eragon's, and there was a coat rack by the door.

The guy had seated himself on the couch and beckoned to Eragon.

"You can come sit, you know. I don't bite."

Eragon moved mechanically to the couch and sat as far away from his neighbour as he possibly could get. He was still trying to comprehend that his neighbour was interacting with him for once. His neighbour either wasn't bothered by Eragon's demeanour towards him or he just wasn't letting on that he was bothered.

His neighbour, who Eragon realised he didn't know the name of, crossed his legs at the ankle and leaned back into the couch, peering over at Eragon. The flush that had melted away during Eragon's inspection of the apartment came back with force. Eragon fidgeted under the gaze.

"So, why were you sitting in front of your door for an hour? Were you waiting for someone who didn't show?"

Eragon shook his head. "My key broke," he mumbled.

"Ah, so we're waiting on the locksmith."

Eragon nodded, still looking incredibly uncomfortable. When his neighbour didn't say anything else, his thoughts began to drift. His eyes rested on the TV but his mind was a million miles away. He didn't register that his neighbour had casually slid closer until his arm was lightly squeezed and he jumped back to reality. His head whipped around to face his neighbour, and freaked when they met nose to nose and scrambled away. His neighbour scooted closer again, smirking at Eragon's reaction. He held out a hand.

"I just realised I never introduced myself, I'm Murtagh Morzansson."

Eragon clasped his hand. "E-Eragon Rider," he stuttered, blushing.

His neighbour, Murtagh, pulled away still smirking and muttered something under his breathe that Eragon thought sounded like 'I know' but it could have easily been something else. Maybe it was actually 'Hi Ho'.

Yeah, that was probably it. The exhaustion of the day eventually caught with Eragon, and he couldn't stay awake long enough to realise he was steadily leaning into Murtagh like he was a comfy pillow.

0

Eragon wasn't sure what to do. He could knock and face the man who had carried him back to his apartment, put him to bed, acquired his new key, paid the locksmith for both the key and getting the other half of his old key from the old lock, and left the note that compelled Eragon to be standing, rather awkwardly, in front of Murtagh's door for the last ten minutes.

Fiddling with the money Oromis had informed him he owed. That's what the note had said. He left it with the key sticky taped to it, with the note sticky taped to Eragon's hand. You owe me.

But what did Murtagh want exactly, favours…No, Eragon guessed compensation. Raising his hand to knock, Eragon became indecisive again and gave in to what he thought the more appropriate idea. He scribbled a note on an envelope, shoved the money and signed his name. He pushed it under the door and ran back to his apartment, locking the door.

Now he never had to see Murtagh again.

0

2 months before the incident…

"Thorn, you really are too sweet," Saphira chattered at her boyfriend, beaming like the sun.

"Yes, really you're too sweet," Eragon mimicked sarcastically, before flinching when Thorn put his arm around Saphira's shoulders.

"Don't hit me!" Eragon squeaked.

Thorn laughed deeply, ruffling Eragon's hair, making Eragon scowl at the large redhead.

"It's alright, I won't even come inside," Thorn promised.

"It's not that," Eragon grumbled, "Why can't you take her with you?"

Saphira gasped and latched onto Eragon, crying dramatically. "Don't love me anymore, Era'. Have you replaced me with some hot piece of man candy and given your heart away to another? Tell me it isn't so!"

"It isn't so."

Saphira pouted a bit before beaming again and flounced over to Thorn again.

"Worry not, Thorn and I will scour the land in search of the one who'll win your heart. Can't leave to fend for yourself, now can I?"

Eragon sighed and rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at edges of his lips. Saphira was crazy, but he loved her all the same. They came into Eragon's hall, which was thankfully clear. He hadn't exactly told Saphira about the hot–neighbour–Murtagh.

"I might have someone," Thorn said, as he walked between Saphira and Eragon.

"Who?" Eragon asked, suspicious of the suggestion.

"A friend of mine, actually he lives pretty near here. He's not bad, a bit of a jerk at times, but I think he'll find you cute so he'll be extra nice."

"His name's Murtagh, isn't it? And he doesn't live near here, he lives here."

"I said nothing off the sort," Thorn said, glancing at Eragon with amusement in his eye.

"Yeah, but he's your best friend, Saphira told me every little detail on you when you first started dating."

"Ah, I see."

"And men are not cute," Eragon groaned in hatred of the very word.

"But you are," Thorn joked, grinning at the shorter male.

"Cute as a cupcake," Saphira agreed, coming up behind Eragon, bumping her hip into him and stealing his keys. She kissed her boyfriend goodbye and let herself into Eragon's apartment.

Unfortunately Eragon hadn't been expecting the force of her bumping into him and tripped over his own feet, crashing into the wall. Glaring at his door, which Saphira left slight ajar, he pushed off the wall and walked straight into another wall…oh, wait, that was a chest.

Eragon blushed at the muscular torso that he had smashed into, his eyes travelling up from his eye line of the owner of the chest's mouth to the owner of the chest's eyes.

His heart sank, and he burst into tears of embarrassment on the inside. On the outside, he went an even brighter pink bordering on neon.

Murtagh smirked down at him. "Hello Rider."

Eragon didn't answer, instead he stepped back and hurried towards his apartment. Before he could get all the way in and shut the door, Murtagh's voice filtered back to him.

"Be careful where you step, or someday you might take out the wall."

0

1 month before the incident…

Rain was pouring down from the dark clouds that covered every inch of sky, cars splashed water in ever direction, the pavement was like a small river, and Eragon had never been colder in his life as he sloshed through it.

He didn't have an umbrella, his last one broke the last time he'd been out in the rain and he never bothered to replace it. He was soaked, his clothes would produce a small lake when he wringed them out later, his hair was plastered flat, his teeth chattered and his body shivered uncontrollably as he slowly froze.

He was still a block away from his apartment, and was tempted to wait at Angela's café until the rain had stopped, or someone could pick him up, before he died of hypothermia. But he didn't want to bug Angela…or Elva, who would probably kick him out after seeing how bedraggled he was and how that would affect the state of their floor. The shop next to it looked just as inviting. It seemed to be a digital media entertainment store with CDs, DVDs, games, bright lighting, and probably a decent heating system. Even better, he'd never been in there so if he got banned for dripping on the floor, he wouldn't feel too bad about it.

The door jingled as he went in. Eragon went into the nearest aisle and hoped he'd be in the store long enough for the heating system to have an effect. Somebody was restocking the shelves, ignoring Eragon's presence, which Eragon was fine with. Rather than disturb the employee and possibly get kicked out, he went to the opposite shelves. He had placed himself in one of the gaming aisles and deciding that he might as well browse before he subjected himself to the horror of the outside world again.

Sliding his hands out of his sleeves, as they didn't do a thing in keeping them warm, as they were also soaked, he brought them up to his mouth and blew.

"Fuck, it's cold," he muttered, unsuccessfully trying to coax some life back into his numb fingers.

"Well, the weather isn't exactly that which accompanies warmth," a familiar voice drawled from nearby.

The employee restocking didn't even look over but Eragon knew he was the one who'd spoken.

"You don't think I know that!" Eragon snapped, rounding on the poor employee, who still didn't bother to look up.

"Chill out, would you? I didn't mean to upset you; it was just a little sarcasm. Jeesh!"

Eragon huffed and turned back to the games.

"I'm about as chilled as I can get," he muttered to himself, picking up one that he'd played with his cousin Roran. He studied the synopsis and pictures on the back. He hadn't really known what he was doing last time he'd played it, mostly he just ran around and got shot a lot.

Putting it back, his arm knocked some of the nearby games and sent them clattering to the floor. The employee looked up, eyes widening when he saw who the other occupant of the aisle was. Eragon was already on the floor, picking up the fallen games.

Another set of hands reached joined his.

"Let me help you," the familiar voice was a lot softer now.

Eragon nodded but didn't look up from his task, struggling to get his numb fingers to co-operate.

"You're soaked, Rider."

Eragon's head whipped up to see Murtagh's slightly smirking lips and twinkling eyes.

Murtagh took the few games that Eragon had collected, stopping for a moment as their fingers brushed, and then carried on with putting the games away. Once the last games settled into place, quick as a flash Murtagh's warm hands had enveloped his.

"Not only are you soaked, you're freezing too."

Murtagh took a firm hold of one of his hands. "Come with me," he said, pulling Eragon along.

Murtagh exited the aisle and walked up to the cashier.

"I'm finishing for the day, can you lock up?"

The cashier nodded and Murtagh pulled Eragon outside again. He walked them over to a sleek grey car and unlocked it, gesturing for Eragon to get in.

Eragon hesitated. "I'll get the seats wet."

Murtagh smiled. "I'm sure they'll survive."

0

Eragon paused outside his door, very worried about the two voices yelling inside and the sounds of conflict.

He knew that Roran was coming over during the day to drop off some food from Katrina. That girl really knew how to cook, and had somehow gotten it into her head that Eragon wasn't able to sustain himself without her regular deliveries. However, he had no idea of anyone else who could be visiting. He twisted the knob and found the door locked. Roran had his own key, but he always left the door open until he left.

Hesitantly, Eragon located his keys. He jumped when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Murtagh stood behind him, Eragon could feel the heat radiating off his body, with a dark look in his eyes.

"What's going on in there?"

Eragon stared at his door in dismay. "I don't know, my cousin was supposed to come over to deliver some stuff but nobody else was supposed to be here."

A particularly large crashing sound floated through the door, making Eragon wince.

"From the sound of things though, I may need a new apartment once they're done."

Eragon turned back to look at Murtagh. His gaze shifted from the door to Eragon and small smile spread across his lips.

"Well, you can always stay with me, if they total you're apartment."

Murtagh turned and went back into his apartment before Eragon could respond.

With a heavy sigh, Eragon opened his door and faced what was probably a very expensive damage cost on his apartment.

Roran was tussling on the ground with…

"Vanir?"

The two men looked up from the ground, noting the destruction around them. Eragon's kitchenware was smashed, there were dents in his walls, the coffee table was broken, and little pieces of wood, plates and plaster littered the floor.

Vanir gave a smirk, so unlike the smirks that Murtagh gave. It was slimy and smug, like he had Eragon right where he wanted him.

"Hey babe," Vanir greeted, shoving Roran off him and clambering to his feet.

"What have you two done? Why is Vanir here? Fucking hell, my apartment is ruined!"

Eragon was close to tears and now he was yelling too.

Vanir scrambled over and attempted to embrace Eragon.

"Aw, baby, I'm sorry. It's just your douche of a cousin started some stuff that I felt the need to finish."

Eragon wormed his way out of Vanir's arms and stood near Roran.

"You weren't expected, he was. And don't call me 'baby,' we broke up four months ago."

Vanir smirked again and Eragon shivered, scooting closer to Roran.

"That's why I'm back here actually, and that's what your cousin got all uppity about."

Roran glared angrily and stepped in front of Eragon. "Damn right, I did! Don't you think you've screwed him over enough!"

Vanir stepped up Roran, glaring right back.

"Oh, if only we'd gotten to that, I imagine you'd have blown a fuse if you knew I'd taken your precious cousin's virtue, but someone else got there long before I did. Did you know that? But to answer you're question, no, I don't think I have."

Roran punched Vanir. "Of course, I knew, and I swear if I see you near Eragon again–"

"Oh, you swear, do you?" Vanir sneered, holding a hand to his bloody nose.

Eragon pulled Roran away from Vanir. "Stop it!"

Eragon looked at Vanir and then at the door. "Get out!"

Vanir opened his mouth to speak again, but Eragon interrupted him. "Out."

Vanir glared and left, leaving the door open to the hall. Eragon could see Murtagh leaning against his door, glaring at Vanir as he left. Eragon tore his gaze away from his neighbour and looked at Roran, who had also noticed the man across the hall.

"Something going between you and that guy?" Roran asked in a whisper.

"What? No, he just…I just–"

"You just think he's really hot. He seems okay, I like that he doesn't like Vanir. I hope he's not like Vanir, 'cause then we're gonna have a problem–"

Eragon interrupted their whispered conversation and returned to normal volume. "No, we're not, because I want you to leave too."

"What?"

Eragon looked at Roran meaningfully and nodded at the door, making Roran sighed.

"Fine," he huffed, "but you better call me."

Roran shut the door behind him and the whole apartment rattled slightly. Eragon surveyed the disaster zone that was his apartment. It looked a tornado had casually blown though the space.

A pipe attached to the kitchen tap burst open, spraying water all over the kitchen. It would continue slowly flooding the apartment without something to contain it.

Eragon revised his comparison. Now, it was like a large storm had erupted inside his apartment, along with a small earthquake.

He stared in dread at the steadily leaking pipe and the chaos that was previously his apartment.

"Oh, my landlord is going to kill me!"

He couldn't be bothered trying to fix this right now and instead went across the hall and knocked on Murtagh's door. The man opened the door, just as he finished off a call on his mobile.

"I was just calling some people for you," Murtagh said, with a small smile.

Eragon tried to reciprocate but it turned out more like a grimace.

"Was your offer to stay with you serious?"

Murtagh glanced at Eragon's closed door and then at Eragon's tired, unhappy face.

"Well, it wasn't before, but it is now."

Eragon sighed in relief. "Okay."

0

Eragon had been living with Murtagh for a week so far, and everything wasn't so bad. Katrina, Saphira and Arya had made sure that Roran and Vanir were paying for the damages and that Roran was personally cleaning up the apartment.

Murtagh had insisted he take the bed but Eragon felt guilty about making Murtagh sleep on the couch, especially since Eragon noticed that Murtagh was only taking the couch because he thought Eragon was cute and Eragon said as much. Murtagh only looked away and gently told him to shut up before making his bed on the couch. Eventually, they agreed on rotation.

Murtagh was more than amused most of the time, as he got to witness Eragon's case of bad luck firsthand, from hitting himself in the head with the fridge door, getting sizable bruises from doorknobs as he often walked into them and more often then not tripping over himself in the process of getting dressed.

This morning, Eragon had already done all three and his mood was worse off for it. Rubbing his aching side, while preparing his cereal breakfast, he didn't notice Murtagh sneaking behind him. He waited until Eragon had put the milk down, so he wouldn't have to clean anything up, and playful jabbed Eragon's soon-to-be bruised waist. Eragon jumped, hissing loudly. He turned and hit Murtagh on the arm.

"Don't do that, you bastard, it hurts!"

Murtagh struggled to keep his amusement at bay and thoughts away from 'how cute Eragon looks when he's pouting,' so that he could look suitably guilty.

"Sorry," Murtagh apologised, trying to seem sincere.

"No, you're not."

Murtagh grinned at Eragon, who rolled his eyes. "You're right I'm not."

Eragon turned around to reply but was cut off, when Murtagh held his face and crushed his lips onto his. When Murtagh pulled back, his eyes were wide like he was surprised at his own actions.

Eragon smiled and stood on his tiptoes, gently kissing Murtagh. Their eyes slid closed and Eragon's hands tangled themselves in dark, silky hair, while Murtagh's hands slid down Eragon's body to rest on his hips and pull him closer.

Disconnecting from each other, Eragon laughed at the surprised look on Murtagh's face.

Leaning in Eragon kissed Murtagh again.

"How long have you wanting to do that?" Eragon asked, as Murtagh kissed and buried his face in Eragon's neck.

"Too long," Murtagh said, pulling Eragon even closer.

"Exactly."

"When I first saw you I thought you were cute, but the day I found you outside your room, banging you're head on your door, that's when I realised I only wanted you. Thorn had been egging me on to talk to you, because he knew of our mutual attraction–"

"You make it sound so sexy," Eragon said, laughing.

Murtagh playfully squeezed Eragon's waist. Eragon pushed away, hissing.

Eragon glared at him sternly. "I told you that hurt," Eragon said, pouting.

Murtagh pulled Eragon back, leaning his forehead into Eragon's.

"You're right, you did. I'm sorry."

"I can tell," Eragon whispered, kissing his current roommate.

Murtagh moved to deepen the kiss but Eragon pulled away, smiling cheekily.

"You were saying about our mutual attraction?"

"Yes, because of Thorn, I finally decided to talk to you. Can I kiss you again now?"

Eragon nodded, and Murtagh moved closer. Lips met and Eragon moaned and quickly pulled away, cheeks bright pink in embarrassment.

"At least I know you're enjoying this."

"What are we now?" Eragon asked.

"What do you want to be? Because, truthfully, I want you to be mine and me to be yours and nothing less than that."

"I want that too."

Murtagh smiled and kissed Eragon again.

The door to Murtagh's opened and Thorn and Saphira walked in. Thorn just sat down on the couch, while Saphira waded between the two.

She rounded on Eragon. "A week, a week, and you're already shoving each tongues down each others throats. I can't believe you didn't tell me you were digging Thorn's best friend. I could've organised something sooner, that didn't involve destroying you're apartment. And you,"

She rounded on Murtagh. "Take care of Eragon, feed him, walk him, make sure he gets some sun, and don't you dare hurt him. He has three very close females that will come after you, if you do."

She waltzed over to the couch and dropped into Thorn's lap.

"You may now recommence your tonsil hockey."

Murtagh and Eragon grinned at each other.

"You need to take me out sometime," Eragon said, pushing his cereal to the other side of the counter and taking a seat there.

"Later," Murtagh said, sitting next to Eragon and grabbing hold of the hand that Eragon wasn't using to spoon his cereal with his own.

"Alright, later," Eragon agreed.

Saphira was beaming at the new couple. "It seems like you've finally got some good luck, Era'."

Eragon smiled at Murtagh. "Yeah, seems like."

0

Fin.

This took forever. I spent lots of nights on this, as my days were busy, so forgive any mistakes.

I'm very happy with this.

Tawnyeyes.


End file.
